eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Keira
Keira Viena Winslow, known also as Lust and The Trickster throughout history, was the first recorded Sin Magi in Valmasia and literal embodiement of the sin of Lust. She was born in the year 473AC and died in 701AC after choosing to side with the master necromancer Samael. She is the longest living human recorded in history, having aged to 228 years old before her passing. At the time of her death, she showed no signs of aging and appeared to be in her late twenties. She spent much of her life exploring and documenting the world of Eternia and doing the occasional biddings of her master "Naberius". Her works were all published under an anonymous name, "V", and directly brought upon philosophical and technological revelations to Valmasia. The inhumane and cruel methods of her research and the people she chose to affiliate herself with to push her dark agendas have tagged her in Valmasian history as a villain. Abilities Magic - Keira spent the bulk of her life studying to hone her magic craft. She was skilled in just about every single school of magic in existence, including all five basic elemental schools. She was most proficient at Lightning and Occult magic, however. Lust - Many of Valmasia's most charming poems and ballads were written toward Keira by scores of infatuated men. She was considered to be the most beautiful woman in history - men and women alike threw themselves into the arms of Keira driven blind by her sinful magic. Using this to her advantage, she climbed high up the social and power ladder in exchange for sexual companionship. Knowledge - When not seeking out fresh partners, she dedicated her life to science and knowledge. Lust set up several secret laboratories in Valmasia to conduct unethical but progressive experiments on both people and monsters. Much of her late work was responsible for the widespread re-emergence of Rune Magic in Valmasia. One subject she refused to touch, however, was that of the magic of the Angels. She believed that humans were not yet ready to wield such power, but is rumored to secretly, at one point, have temporarily held minor Divine Magic. None of her remaining documents or books ever detail her methods or mention this rumor, however. Intelligence - Despite being driven almost entirely by sexual appetite, Keira held intellect unmatched by most her peer Magi, and indeed most Magi that have existed. The woman is said to have been able to do anything if she truly desired it. Her desires, unfortunately, were mostly limited to men. While she contributed immensely to the intellectual field, some consider her full potential was wasted by her persuing of sexual partners. Immortality - There exist many speculative explanations about the nature of Keira Winslow's apparent immortality. Some suggest her malevolent "benefactor" granted her eternal life. Other more reputable sources explain that Keira participated in annual, occult rituals to maintain her life - her body, which decayed, was transformed into an apparently-beautiful figure via her depraved magic. Her immortality granted her several lifetimes worth of knowledge and power, allowing her to ascend to the highest of human magical potential. History *491AC: Keira is born in Nostvale by occultist parents. She is trained in the arts of war and magic directly under the wing of High King Ro'Tro. At this point in her life, she is known under her birthname Viena Winslow. *509-515AC: Viena travels Valmasia after the success of the Tenebris Aurora. She meets her first husband, Maurice in this period. *525AC: Viena joins the Duratus Glacium, lead by Seraphiel Melym I. She and her husband serve as protectors of the High King and his family, saving Seraphiel himself from an ambush in Frostvale. *567AC: Viena loses her husband, Maurice, to a catastrophic failure of the blades of Kurosuni and Legion. *569AC: Viena dies at the age of 78, shortly after marrying her second husband, Sophronios. *569-580AC: Viena's soul is captured by an unknown force, and prevented from fully dying. A new body is constructed for her, and she is transformed into the physical embodiement of Lust. She assumes the name of Keira, and joins the ranks of the Seven Deadly Sins. *The Dull 600s: Keira marries over twenty people, has countless children, and advances Valmasian culture and magic by almost half a century singlehandedly. *701AC: Keira is destroyed in the final battle against the Master Necromancer, Samael. Trivia *Using the Eternia Power Ranking system, Keira ranks at: Strength (D), Durability (D), Agility ©, Magic Power (A+), Magic Damage (S), Intelligence (S+), Willpower (F). *It is believed there are over 800 descendants of Keira alive in Valmasia to this day, mostly due to her inability to stop reproducing. She could only satisfy her unending Lust by having multiple husbands, and becoming pregnant immediately after giving birth. At the end of her life, she had almost 50 children from 35 different men. *Keira, at the time of her life, held the unchallenged (albeit self-proclaimed) title of "The Most Beautiful Woman" of all Valmasia. Category:Characters Category:Villains